An Angel within the Darkness
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: 'Rule #1, never ever fall in love with your captive. Rule #2, protect her or die trying. Oh, yeah, and remember rule #1? Never fall in love with her, because she is the one that meant to destroy yours truly.' - Axel. WARNING: Axel/OC.
1. Fire Dancer

**An Angel within the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Fire Dancer**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them.

**Author's** **Note**: This story is rated M for mature due to suggestive themes, and violence. The story will alternate POV's between Axel and my OC, Kimiko and it is canon. x3 Just so we're clear on the whole age thing here, I'm portraying Axel as a twenty year old and Kimiko is eighteen years old in this story. As for the reference used for referring to Kairi, she will also be portrayed as an eighteen years old in this fic. :) I want to give a huge thank you to **jinx1764** for beta reading this chapter for me! :DDD

**A_/_N**: And yeah, this story is a repost because it was in need of a major overhaul and I wanted to soften up the dialogue a tad bit. BTW, if you've read this before I'd mentioned that my OC, Kimiko had brown eyes but when I originally created her they were intended to be blue. So yeah, that's _not_ a typo. xDDD

Japanese words used:

Obaasan- grandmother

Baka- jerk

* * *

'Rule #1, never ever fall in love with your captive. Rule #2, protect her or die trying. Oh, yeah, and remember rule #1? Never fall in love with her, because she is the one that meant to _destroy_ yours truly.' ~ Axel

* * *

**_Two years previously..._**

_Kimiko watched as if she was enchanted by the bright orange flames that seem to dance before her deep-blue eyes. She leaned in, ever so slightly, as if the fiery substance beckons her, then without warning, it lashes out, startling her. She lands backwards on the palm of her hands._

_She breathes in heavily as she watches the flames as they continue to lick at the massive pile of wood resting on the mound before her. _

_Kimiko suddenly_ g_asps when her train of thought is broken by the sound of her obaasan's raspy voice, and their eyes lock momentarily._

"_Those who dare to play with fire often get burned," warns her elder pulling her broom towards her, holding it in a stiffly_ _upright position, as she continues to watch the young girl. _

_But still, Kimiko cannot help but to be enchanted by the fiery substance and she is seemingly drawn in to it yet again as the bright hues of the orange flames reflect in her cerulean blue eyes_. _The smoke continues to spirals upwards as it makes it ascent towards the chimney, then at last, it finally reaches its destination as it exits outside into the cold night air._

_Her obaasan shakes her head, deciding that it's probably best to ignore the raven-haired girl. She then continues to go about her way, as she sweeps the last of filth from the den's floor. _

* * *

**0.0.0**

**_The present time..._**

**Axel's POV**

I looked at the young boy as he sat before me, the one with the electric-blue eyes, and I arched a slender red brow as I inquire with a hint of sarcasm laced in my voice, "When are you gonna get it memorized? Love's a *****."

"It can't be all that bad," the blonde replies hopefully.

"Roxas, when are going to get it? We're N-O-B-O-D-I-E-S. We're not designed to love- we're not designed to _feel_... We're not even supposed to comprehend these things!"

Roxas looked at the floor and said quietly as he rubbed his temple. "Well, sometimes it feels real..."

I can't help but roll my eyes as I laughed cynically. "Don't you get it? We're all just puppets in one big sick, twisted little game. **** we don't even die- we _fade_!"

He looked up and opened his mouth to speak yet again, but he stopped as I fix my acid-green eyes upon him.

I wave my hand dismissively as I proceeded to storm out of the room. "Want my advice? F-O-R-G-E-T about her!"

"Feels real to me..." replied Roxas quietly, bowing his head as the sound of the slammed door echoes loudly behind me.

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

_I can't but help but to feel the slightest tinge of regret as I avert my eyes away from the door I had just slammed. _

_And maybe, just maybe, I was too hard on him... _

_But the kids gotta learn one way or another... And sometimes just being a Nobody means you get a cold, hard, slap in the face to make you realize it._

_Like what had happened to me._

_And in all honesty, Roxas is a good kid, and I didn't want to have to see him go through something like I did._

**0.0.0**

**_Later that night..._**

**Axel's POV**

_All I want it is to be able to escape the cold, dark, recesses of my mind..._ I slip quietly out my room, making sure I go unnoticed.

_No matter how much I've tried, I can't shake this feeling... and I can't shake the hurt... All I want right now is to be alone..._

_And what better place could there be try other than cool night air?_ I stealthily make my way down the dark quiet halls of Castle Oblivion toward my destination.

Then at last, I reach the main door and I silently slip outside the confinements of my home, and I feel the breeze as it brushes through my wild red, hair.

_It's odd, I know, even though I know that the chill of the cold air is there, I can't feel it. My natural element is fire, and always, always, my body is like a raging inferno._

_Even though I'm encompassed by the dark shades of blue that surround me, due to the night's atmosphere and all I can see is that familiar auburn tinge, forever burned into my memory in the back of my mind..._

I lash out suddenly in a rage as I summon two very large flaming circular-shaped weapons beside myself, and I strike the nearest solid object that stands before me and the Chakrams come careening back to me, and I catch them firmly within the grip of my black, gloved hands.

_I'm Axel. And I'm known as The Flurry of Dancing Flames._

**0.0.0**

**_The next morning..._**

Roxas stopped before Number VIII's room. He inhaled sharply before knocking. "Axel?" he called out, putting his ear upon the door. But not a single sound could be heard from within the confines of the small room.

Roxas sighed as he slouched upon his friend's door. He perked up suddenly and lifted his head as he heard the familiar, melodic strums of an instrument coming, two doors down from him.

Roxas made his way towards the source, stopping before the room, then knocked gently on number IX's door as he cautiously pushed it open a hair and peeked into the room. "Hey, Demyx? Have seen Axel around? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Demyx, who had been fiddling around with his Sitar, looked up for a moment from the large instrument as his eyes met gaze of the other blonde Nobody. "No, can't say that I have," he said as he ran his fingers along the strings of the Sitar.

Roxas sighed deeply as he cast his gaze to the floor. "It just seems... like... like Ax hasn't been acting like himself lately. You know what I mean, don't you, Dem?"

Demyx looked up as he fixed his eyes upon Roxas. "Yeah, come to think of it, Axel has been acting pretty strange these last few days,"

Roxas frowned as he pushed the door back open to leave. "Ok, thanks Dem. Let me know if you see him, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Roxas." he said as his eyes followed the form of the younger Nobody as he made his way out the door. He then smiled and quickly added, "Hey, and don't you worry about Ax, he'll be fine."

"Thanks Dem," replied Roxas, smiling faintly, as the door now closed gently behind him.

**0.0.0**

**_A couple of days later..._**

Without warning, the door to the main hall was kicked open and the small group of Nobodies which were lounging about in various places of the room, now found their attention was drawn to the kicking and screaming of a girl being roughly lugged into their quarters by one of their comrades. Number XI, Marluxia, who sported long feathery rose-pink colored hair that complemented the shade of his softly colored blue eyes.

**Kimiko's POV**

"Let me go, baka!" I squealed, as I was still slung over the man's shoulder as I kicked violently at him.

"Look what I've brought back! She's a feisty one isn't she?" replied Marluxia smugly, still toting me along as I tried my best to fight back.

"Ooh, a new toy?" purred a blonde woman with a hint of malice as she approached me before poking at me as I remained slung upon the man's shoulder, whose name was apparently Marluxia.

"Mhm, no, it's that little girl that Xemnas' has been sending us out to look for in all those other _idiotic_ worlds," he replied, still carrying me with ease. "And _I_ found her!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Luxord asked as he approached me and then caressed my cheek. I bit down viciously into one of his black gloved fingers causing him to curse vehemently as he stomped his feet in rage.

"**** the little _wench_ bit me!" he hollered.

"Mhm, serves you right, you just don't have a ladies touch," sniggered Larxene, watching him as he continued on with his rant.

"Hmm, what's your name sweetheart?" asked the woman as she ran her gloved hand lovingly along the side of my cheek.

"Why should I tell you!" I spat.

Larxene chuckled evilly, looming in closer as she narrowed her green eyes at me, then without warning, she slapped my face, causing me to wince in pain as she added sweetly, "That's why, love."

I instantly recoiled, biting back my tears as I refused to give in and let my emotions get the better of me. Then, suddenly, the man named Marluxia dropped me in a heap and I tumbled to the floor. The loosely wrapped blanket fell off me as I hastily scurried away.

I was still in shock, after having made contact with the cold, hard floor, and I inched myself further backwards, into the corner where I had been dropped. The three Nobodies continued to loom in menacingly closer, cornering me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, making myself as small as possible, bunching myself into a little ball as I buried my face within my arms. I peeked cautiously from behind my long dark hair that draped loosely around my form.

"Don't you guys think she's had enough!" interjected a new male's voice.

"I'll say when she's had enough!" growled Luxord as he stalked closer.

I cringed even further into the small corner as a large circular flaming object, which had been flung in our direction, embedding itself into the wall and pinning the bottom edge of Luxord's long dark jacket to the wall along with it.

**Axel's POV**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you'd think you guys ought to have learned by now," I grinned as I admonished my _comrades_, "but that's ok, I like getting the chance to reinforce instances such as these."

"Axel!" came the voice of the other Nobody.

"The one and only." I grinned as I held my other Chakram, toying with it, as I spun it lazily on the tip of my finger.

My mood instantly darkened as I gripped it firmly and held it out beside me. "Now we can do this the easy way," I growled as I twirled the circular-shaped weapon within the palm of my hand as I lit it on fire, "or we can do this the hard way."

"You're gonna pay for that!" roared Luxord as he charged toward me.

I grinned wickedly as I my other summoned Chakram back toward myself, catching it as I ignited it on fire and spun it with the its other twin that was likewise ablaze, spinning the pair beside myself in my outstretched palms.

"Gee, how did I know you were going to say that?" I grinned malevolently. "No matter, I love getting the chance to knock you dumb***** alongside of the **** head any day!"

"Axel!' cried the familiar voice yet again, as the boy took a fighting stance alongside me and summoned his twin Keyblades.

"Hey Rox, yeah, I missed you too." I grinned as I gave him a sidelong glance. "You ready to teach these _morons _a lesson?"

"Yep, I'm right with ya, buddy." Grinned Roxas, as he stood at the ready.

"I am _so_ outta here," grumbled Larxene, waving her hand dismissively as she left, leaving us to fight out our differences.

"You guys are _so_ gonna pay!" growled Marluxia as he and Luxord darted straight towards us as they brandished their weapons.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the _time _to play your games!" shot Roxas, as he instantly countered an attack from Luxord, as I likewise deflected a sweeping blow from Marluxia's Scythe, the Graceful Dahlia.

"Oh, and Ax." Roxas cut in slightly breathless as he evaded Luxord's card attack.

"Yeah, Rox?" I grunted as I fought Marluxia off.

"You _soo _owe me an apology," grumbled Roxas as he delivered a twin blow from his dual Keyblades to Luxord's exposed back, causing his opponent to crumple towards the floor.

"I don't think now is the time lil' buddy," I grunted yet again, disarming Marluxia as I flipped him over on his back.

I then proceeded to put Marluxia into a choke hold as I shoved him into the stone wall. "Leave, the girl outta of this!" I shouted as I leaned in dangerously close to his face, my livid-green eyes meeting that of his own wide blue ones as I knocked him into the wall yet again.

Marluxia managed to grunt in somewhat of an agreement. I then released my grip on him and watched him skeptically as he quickly retreated out of the main room.

I then looked toward the young girl as she cowered before us. "You okay?"

"You saved me?" she'd managed to say as she tucked stray strands of her long black hair behind one ear. "Th-thank you,"

"Don't mention it," quipped Roxas, he then quickly added, "Those guys can tend to be real jerks sometimes."

"Whatever. I'm outta here," I said dismissively leaving the girl with Roxas.

"Who...was that?" she asked still perplexed.

Roxas watched, baffled as the redhead disappeared from within their sight. "That would be Axel."

"Did I, did I do something wrong?" she asked as she averted her eyes nervously.

"No. He's just been acting weird like that a lot lately," Roxas said as he extended a hand to her. "Here let me help ya up. My name is Roxas. What's your name anyhow?"

"My name's Kimiko," she answered shyly, still mystified as she gazed in the direction in which Axel had left.

**To be continued**


	2. Deal With It

**An Angel within the Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Deal With It**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them.

**Author's** **Note**: This story is rated M for mature due to suggestive themes, and violence. The story will alternate POV's between Axel and my OC, Kimiko and it is canon. x3 Just so we're clear on the whole age thing here, I'm portraying Axel as a twenty year old and Kimiko is eighteen years old in this story. As for the reference used for referring to Kairi, she will also be portrayed as an eighteen years old in this fic. :)

Japanese words used:

Kazoku- family

Sobo- My own grandmother.

Baka- jerk

* * *

'_Look Princess, nobody ever said that life ain't always fair, so deal with it.' ~ Axel_

* * *

**0.0.0**

**Kimiko's POV**

_He's so... strange... _

"Hey, Kimiko, are you all right?"

"Huh?" I suddenly blurted out, snapping myself out of a daydream as I looked at the blonde standing next to me.

"Look, don't worry about Axel, like I said, he's been like that a lot lately anyways. Well, we'd be best figure out what do with you."

"What do with me? Uh, what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

Roxas brushed his hand through his blonde spikes apprehensively. "Uh, yeah, about that... I'm sure our boss Xemnas is gonna want to meet you,"

_Oh... That name... I thought it sounded kinda familiar._ I thought as I quietly gazed at the floor.

I looked up. "What exactly does this Xemnas guy want from me?"

"I dunno. I'm kinda wondering that myself." replied Roxas, shuffling his feet.

I sighed. _Well that didn't seem to help... Why me of all people? I'm not that special... I'm just your average typical kind of girl... I mean, it's not like I even know how to fight or anything. What's so special about me that makes them want to kidnap me and drag me here in the first place?_

"Well, Kimiko, are you ready to meet Xemnas?"

I looked anxiously into his electric blue eyes and asked, "Do I really have a say in all this?"

Roxas ruffled his hair nervously and looked away.

"Ok... don't answer that." I sighed. "Let's get this over with, if we must."

"I'm sorry Kimiko. I don't really have much a say in this either," replied Roxas.

I spoke softly as I momentarily avoided eye contact with the boy. "It's okay, I understand."

Roxas looked disheartened as he pointed to a narrow corridor. "This way,"

"Alright..." I muttered quietly as I followed Roxas.

As I followed him, I took in further notice of the surroundings around me.

_White, white, white, white, white..._ I treaded carefully as I trailed along behind him as we passed each door, letting my left hand skim daintily across the wall alongside me. _The walls... they were all so... white..._

I stopped suddenly, dropping my hand absently from the smooth surface as I looked around. _But why did they want so much white in one castle?_

Roxas suddenly stopped as he noticed me. "Kimiko?"

"Uhm... sorry," I muttered inaudibly, realizing how I probably appeared to him.

"Kimiko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said quietly as my eyes started to well up with tears.

_No! _My body began to tremble lightly. _No I'm not fine at all! I don't call being dragged by some stranger into some **weird** or **peculiar** or, **whatever** kind of world you would call this fine at all! _

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes, swiftly turning away from him, my long dark hair draping over my face.

_And I certainly would not allow myself to breakdown in front of some boy that'd I barely even knew..._

"Kimiko?" Roxas asked yet again.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"I... I uh..." Roxas stammered slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," I said as I looked away shamefully. "I just don't know what to do or even what I'm even supposed to think anymore..."

"Look, it's okay. If I were you, I'd probably feel the same way too." Roxas said earnestly as he touched my shoulder comfortingly. "I mean, it can't be easy getting ripped away from the ones you love..."

"Yeah..." I replied faintly, nodding my head in agreement.

"Now come on, let's get this over with." replied Roxas as he smiled grimly.

**0.0.0**

**Kimiko's POV**

Moments later we had arrived at Xemnas' quarters. Roxas stopped before the door as both he and I heard two men arguing heatedly behind the closed.

"She's a threat to the Organization I tell you! Lord Xemnas you must-"

"Silence! I will hear no more of this." commanded the other man.

_That must be their leader... Xemnas..._

"As your leader you do not have a say in the decisions that I make. Is that clear number II?"

"Yes, Lord Xemnas." the man replied bitterly.

Moments later the door was flung open as number II stormed out of the room. He quickly took notice of us as he glowered angrily at me; Roxas quickly shielded me from the dark-haired man in case he chose to attack us.

"You'd be wise to keep your guard up poppet," sneered Xigbar.

"Just leave, Xigbar!" growled Roxas as he stood protectively in front of me.

The dark-haired man shot me another menacing look, seconds later he stormed off angrily down the castle's narrow corridors.

"What was that about...?" I asked as the tremors in my body started to subside.

"I dunno. But I don't like this one bit either." replied Roxas as watched Xigbar's retreating figure.

He then turned back toward the now shut door before us and knocked.

"Come in." commanded the authoritative voice of the man.

"Ah, Roxas, I see you've brought the girl to me," replied the silver-haired male as we entered.

"Yes, Xemnas." replied Roxas as he bowed slightly before his superior.

"What do you want from me...?" I asked the man before me, my voice laced with nervousness.

"Mhm, m'dear, just so you know, you pose a very potential threat to Organization XIII," he paused. "So, as leader of Organization XIII, it is my job to either harness your power, or to do as I see fit with you."

"I don't understand. I'm just an eighteen year old girl, there's nothing that's that special about me. So how could I possibly be a threat to a man like you?" I asked as I stood meekly before the man.

"I'm afraid I don't know either. But that is why you're and that's what we're going to find out," Xemnas said as he stood. "And I will _not_ allow you to go anywhere without the proper supervision of one of my underlings. Is that understood?"

"You can't! I have a kazoku and they're probably searching for me this very second!" I shouted.

"Oh, but I can." replied the man. "And just so we're properly introduced my name is Lord Xemnas, and as I understand your name is Kimiko. Am I correct m'dear?"

"You monster!" I shouted angrily as tears welled up in my eyes as Roxas fought to hold me back from Xemnas.

Xemnas smiled darkly then turned his back on us as he replied, "Roxas, you are to be responsible for the girl until further notice."

"Yes sir. It's all right, Kimiko, come on," appeased Roxas as he led me out of the room.

**0.0.0**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Me? A _threat_! Is that man insane?!" I shrieked as the door closed behind us.

"Kimiko, calm down." soothed Roxas. "I don't understand either, but there's not much neither of us can do about right now, so please, calm down, okay?"

"I should be at home right now with my sobo, not _here_." I said as I turned away from Roxas, my long dark hair obstructing my face once more. But that was okay; at least he wouldn't be able to see my tears.

Roxas sighed then asked, "Hey, are ya hungry?"

I nodded, though my back still remained to him.

He smiled. "Alright. I'll get you some food. But first, I'm gonna take you to my room and I want you to just wait there for a little while, while I go get it. You okay with that?"

I turned towards him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay then! We're off!" grinned Roxas, taking my hand and led me to his quarters.

**0.0.0**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Now, are you sure that you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I think so." I replied as I sat on his bed.

"Okay. Then just stay here, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"Besides, Xemnas would probably have my hide if anything happened to you," teased Roxas as he started to make his way out of his small bedroom. He then quickly added, "I'll be right back!"

I watched as the door closed behind him.

_Roxas seems to be pretty nice..._ I thought as I looked around the small white room with the twin sized bed. Upon further inspection I noticed that the room had another small adjoining room that was more than likely the restroom.

I touched the nearby wall. _All_ _the rooms are so white..._

Then, without warning, I jumped as I heard the sound of someone violently beating upon the door. Fearing for the worst, I quickly hid beneath the white desk that was adjoined to the bed.

Moments later the man succeeding in kicking the door down. As I cowered beneath the desk I instantly recognized the man- Marluxia, number XI, he was the one that had dragged me here to Castle Oblivion.

"Come out, come out wherever you are sweetheart," he called out pretending that he'd not seen me. "I've got a gift for such a lovely lady," Marluxia produced a dainty red rose in the palm of his hand, a smirk dancing wryly across his lips.

"Now, why would I hurt such a sweet thing as you, love?" he said smugly as he kicked the desk's white chair, sending it flying it across the room.

I held my hands across my mouth as I gasped.

"Now where could ya be? Oh, I know, could you be here?!" he shouted as he lowered himself to my level beneath the desk as I let out an ear-splitting scream.

**Axel's POV**

"We just keep running and running into each today!" I growled, grabbing the pink haired Nobody by the collar of his black Organization coat, yanking him to his feet as I looked into his beady blue eyes.

"I guess it seems so. What's it to you Axel?" sneered Marluxia.

"What business do you have with girl?" I snarled.

"Well, since you asked, technically I saw her first," Marluxia grinned wickedly. "So, that makes her _mine_."

"I will _not_ allow you to lay a hand on her." I growled through clenched teeth as I tightened my grip on his throat.

"Axel?!" I heard the sound of metal as it clanked against the marble floor in the hallway instantly followed by the sound of Roxas' voice.

"Kimiko! Are you okay?!" cried Roxas as he dashed into the room.

I looked back as I heard the sound of Marluxia gasping for air and I gingerly let up my grip on his throat as I looked him dead in the eye. "Stay away from her!" I snarled flinging him headfirst into the hallway then slammed the door shut.

"Xemnas gave you strict orders to watch over her!" I roared. "You know, if something happened to her he'd probably have your head!"

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized. "I only left for a second to get her some food,"

"No, it's _my_ fault. I told Roxas I'd be fine," cut in Kimiko.

"_Nah-uh_. _Not_ good enough." I then turned on Roxas as I continued to rebuke him. "Seconds count Roxas! She could have been _dead_ had I not heard Marluxia beating down the **** door!"

"Kimiko, Axel, I'm _soo_ sorry," Roxas apologized yet again as his eyes started to brim with tears.

"Axel, he didn't mean for anything to happen. If you want to blame someone, blame me." interjected Kimiko.

Just then Demyx popped his head in the door. "Umm, Axel, Xemnas wants to speak to you, like, now. I guess he's already heard that you about choked the life out of number XI, _soo_, I guess now he wants to talk to you about it."

"_****_." I muttered angrily.

"Come on." I growled, roughly grabbing Kimiko by her wrist. "Looks like I've got some explaining to do."

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

"So, number VIII, I heard you about choked the life out of number XI. Explain please." replied Xemnas sternly folding his hands beneath his chin.

"Huh." I muttered amusedly. "Well, _Xemnas_, I heard number XI kicking down the **** door to Roxas' room, so, you know me, I went to check it out what was going on. And guess what?" I smirked, then placed my hands firmly upon his desk as I shouted, "Marluxia here was after this precious little girl of yours, so I said _**** _to the _no_, and I about choked the living life out of him!"

"And where was number XIII when this happened?" asked Xemnas coolly.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess he went to get her some food or something. But the important thing is that she's safe." I paused. "Look if you want to take it out on someone, take it out on me."

"Hmm, I see." replied Xemnas thoughtfully.

_Well, that was **smart**. But if someone's gonna take a beating it's gonna be **me**, not Roxas._

"Number VIII, isn't number XI one of your friends?" inquired Xemnas.

_Well, at least he ain't talking about Roxas anymore... _

"Pfft. Hardly." I rolled my eyes. "And especially when he's out and tries to keep claiming this girl of yours as _his_."

"And your concerned about her and _why_?" Xemnas asked, arching a slender silver brow.

"I mean, come on, doe's Marluxia got like, what, like a claim on this girl or something?" I asked pointing towards the girl beside me.

"I see. So you're concerned about her well-being, hmm?" he asked interestedly.

_Like duh. _I thought, rolling my eyes again as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine. Number VIII, you are now responsible for the girl." he stated matter-of-factly.

_What. The. _****_._

"Look, I didn't like say that I wanted to be this girl's babysitter or anything," I said trying to reason with him.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted too. I said that as _that's_ _an_ _order_." he replied sternly. "Now get out of my sight."

"_****_..." I muttered under my breath as grabbed her by the wrist again, pulling her along. "Come on."

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

"Well, welcome to my _not_ so humble abode." I said sarcastically as we entered the filthy room.

"I... I... Where am I supposed to like, like sleep?" asked Kimiko.

"I dunno," I said, flopping down upon my bed. "You figure it out."

"You don't want me here, do you?"

"Pfft. No, not really," I replied cynically as I folded my arms beneath my head. "But _unfortunately_, I'm responsible for _you. _So, that really doesn't give me a choice, now does it?"

"Then how about I just leave?" Kimiko stated matter-of-factly.

"Nuh-uh. Not no way, not no how."

"Try me." Kimiko argued firmly.

"Look _Princess_, nobody ever said that life ain't always fair, so _deal_ _with_ _it_." I said sardonically, closing my eyes for a catnap.

"_Baka_." Kimiko shot back as she glared at me.

I smirked as turned over on my side.

_Huh... so the girl's got some fight in her after all._

**To be continued**


End file.
